1. Field of Invention
Aspects of embodiments relate to information processing. Some aspects of embodiments relate to computer-generated recommendations made on social networking web sites. Some aspects of embodiments include diversifying recommendation results obtained on such sites through the use of explanations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recommendations in social content sites such as del.icio.us, Yahoo! Movies, music sites, news sites, real estate sites, travel sites and others are becoming increasingly important, due to the ineffectiveness of searching based on content alone on those sites. Social content sites often employ tags to classify user content. Tags are text strings having some significance to those assigning and/or referring to them. Tags may be assigned both by content providers and content viewers. As a result, user content is somewhat inconsistently or imperfectly classified, giving rise to difficulties in searching for content by tag. Recommender systems identify content relevant to a user based on criteria related to tags and/or other information associating a user to content.